David Hasselhoff
David Michael Hasselhoff (nacido el 17 de julio de 1952 en Baltimore, Maryland,Estados Unidos), es un actor, productor y músico estadounidense más conocido como "The Hoff", tiene origen alemán por parte paterna. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=1 editarBiografía Una vez terminado el instituto se matriculó en el Instituto de Artes de California. Para poder costearse los estudios, se puso a trabajar de camarero en un restaurante de Los Ángeles. Un día mientras trabajaba en el restaurante fue descubierto por un responsable de castings, que le hizo algunas pruebas. Gracias a éstas consiguió sus primeros papeles, en las series The Love Boat (salió en dos episodios) y Police Story. Su carrera iría avanzando poco a poco con breves apariciones en algunas series, como en The Young and the Restless (1973). Pero su gran oportunidad llegó en 1982 con la serie Knight Rider (El coche fantástico en España o El auto increible en Latinoamérica), serie por la que se interesó desde que conoció el proyecto. La serie fue un enorme éxito, tanto enEuropa como en América. Se mantuvo en antena durante cuatro años (1982 -1986). En ella interpretaba a Michael Knight. El éxito de esta serie popularizó su imagen a nivel mundial. Tras la finalización de la serie entró en una fuerte crisis profesional, ya que no conseguía que le ofrecieran ningún trabajo interesante; lo que le hizo plantearse el final de su carrera como actor. Tras darle muchas vueltas encontró una salida, decidió dedicarse a su otra pasión, la música. Grabó su primer disco, titulado Night Rocker, en 1985. En 1989 unos productores televisivos le comentaron la idea que tenían para una serie, las vidas de unos vigilantes en las playas de Malibu. En un principio no le interesó el proyecto, ya que quería ser reconocido por su labor interpretativa, no por su físico. Pero cuando llegó a sus manos el guion del episodio piloto, pudo comprobar que no sólo iba tratar de caras guapas. Según él mismo: Detrás había auténticas historias que reflejaban la vida real de los vigilantes de una playa, los incidentes, los pequeños dramas que tienen lugar, los salvamentos, lo que me hizo aceptar la oferta. Una decisión sin duda muy acertada, porque desde entonces la carrera de David volvió a coger fuerza, llegando aún más lejos que en sus mejores días en Knight Rider (El coche fantástico en español). La serie en cuestión se titula Baywatch (Los vigilantes de la playa, en España y Los Guardianes de la Bahía, en Latinoamérica)(1989 - 2001), y David interpretaba al teniente Mitch Buchannan, aunque también ejerció de productor. Participó en ella desde su inicio en 1989 hasta el año 2000. Al mismo tiempo que rodaba la serie seguía participando en numerosos telefilmes. En 1992 rueda El Anillo de los Mosqueteros, junto a Corbin Bernsen y John Rhys-Davies entre otros. En esta película, David interpretaba a D'Artagnan. En 1995, él mismo creó un spin-off de su personaje de Baywatch, titulado Los vigilantes de la noche. En ella Mitch abría una agencia de detectives, junto a un amigo. Dicho tono detectivesco se perdería con el paso de los episodios, dándole un toque paranormal, muy al estilo de la serie que triunfaba por aquella época, The X-Files. Sólo estuvo en antena durante 3 años (1995 - 1997). En España fue emitida por Antena 3 Televisión a altas horas de la madrugada. En 1998 interpretaría para la pequeña pantalla la adaptación de un cómic de Marvel, Nick Fury: Agent of Shield. En la que daba vida al personaje del título. Se suponía que era el episodio piloto de una nueva serie, pero la escasa acogida que tuvo este episodio dio al traste con el proyecto. En España fue emitida por Antena 3 Televisión en un horario de máxima audiencia, por la noche y bajo un título que despistó a los telespectadores: Objetivo: Manhattan. También se ha prodigado en el teatro: en 2001 interpretaría Jekyll & Hyde: The Musical, donde daba vida al famoso doctor. En 2004 Hasselhoff fue elegido para completar el reparto de la representación teatral de Chicago, en los escenarios londinenses. En ella dio vida al mismo personaje que interpretaba Richard Gere en la versión cinematográfica, el abogado Billy Flynn. A la par que se dedicaba a la interpretación también mantenía su carrera como cantante, llegando a editar 14 discos hasta la actualidad. Siendo el último un disco de versiones de conocidas canciones americanas, Sings America (2004). Destacando entre todos ellos Looking For Freedom (1989), disco que se convirtió en todo un éxito en Alemania, convirtiéndose en triple platino y siendo número uno durante tres meses en las listas de ventas de dicho país. En la vida privada, y después de varias relaciones frustradas, David se casó con la actriz Pamela Bach, de 29 años. La pareja tuvo dos hijas: Taylor Ann y Hayley Amber. En 2006 David y Pamela se divorciaron. Últimamente lo hemos podido ver en breves cameos para la gran pantalla. En la película de John Waters, A Dirty Shame (2004) tenía un breve papel en el baño de un avión. Participó también en Bob Esponja: La película (2004), donde demostraba tener sentido del humor, ya que se interpretaba a sí mismo (vestido con su típico bañador rojo). En Cuestión de pelotas (2004), junto a Ben Stiller yVince Vaughn, daba vida al seleccionador de un equipo alemán. En 2006 participó en la comedia de Adam Sandler, Click, interpretando al jefe de éste. Un proyecto que tardó más en dar luz verde fue el telefilme, que sirvió de piloto, en 2008 para la nueva serie Knight Rider, donde David volvió a interpretar al intrépido Michael Knight al final de la película. En 2010 fue el invitado especial en RAW donde realizó una pelea de Divas, con bañador rojo, y Santino Marella como árbitro. En 2011 ha realizado una colaboración especial en la película Fuga de Cerebros 2, que estrenó el 2 de diciembre. En 2012 grabó un video en Argentina para promocionar las playas de la Provincia de Buenos Aires junto con el actor Emilio Disi.1 El estadounidense está interesado en representar a Países Bajos en el Festival de Eurovisión 2012.2 http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=2 editarFilántropo Hasselhoff es una persona muy sensibilizada con los problemas del mundo infantil. Fundó la organización caritativa Race for life(Carrera por la vida) que recauda dinero para niños enfermos, y el Club Hasselhoff, para ayudar a niños con cáncer. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=3 editarFilmografía http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=4 editarPelículas http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=5 editarTelevisión *''Sons of Anarchy (2011)'' *''El coche fantástico (2008)'' *''America's Got Talent'' (2006 - 2009) *''Still Standing'' (2006) *''Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding'' (2003) *''Shaka Zulu: The Citadel'' (2001) *''Jekyll & Hyde'' (2001) *''One True Love'' (2000) *''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (1998) *''Night Man'' (1997) (piloto para la serie) *''Gridlock'' (1996) *''Baywatch Nights'' (1995 - 1997) *''Avalanche'' (1994) *''Ring of the Musketeers'' (1992) *''The Bulkin Trail'' (1992) *''Knight Rider 2000'' (1991) *''Baywatch'' (miembro del reparto desde 1989 a 2000) *''Fire and Rain'' (1989) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Lady in the Lake'' (1988) *''Bridge Across Time'' (1985) *''The Cartier Affair'' (1984) *''Knight Rider'' (1982 - 1986) *''Semi-Tough'' (1980) *''Pleasure Cove'' (1979) *''Griffin and Phoenix: A Love Story'' (1976) *''The Young and the Restless'' (miembro del reparto desde 1975 a 1982) http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=6 editarApariciones en musicales *''Chicago'' (como Billy Flynn) (Londres) *''Jekyll & Hyde'' (como Dr. Jekyll/Hyde) (Broadway) *''Grease'' (como Danny Zucco) *''Jesus Christ Superstar'' (como Judas Iscariot) *''The Producers'' (como Roger DeBris) (Las Vegas) *''The Rocky Horror Show'' (como Doctor Frank N. Furter) (Los Ángeles) http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=7 editarDiscografía http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=8 editarÁlbumes realizados *(2005) David Hasselhoff Sings America Gold Edition *(2004) The Night Before Christmas *(2004) David Hasselhoff Sings America *(2000) Magic Collection *(1997) Hooked on a Feeling *(1995) David Hasselhoff *(1995) Looking for … the Best *(1994) Du *(1993) You are Everything *(1992) Everybody Sunshine *(1991) David *(1990) Crazy for You *(1989) Looking for Freedom *(1989) Knight Lover *(1985) Night Rocker http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=David_Hasselhoff&action=edit&section=9 editarSingles realizados *(2006) Jump in My Car *(1993) If I Could Only Say Goodbye *(1993) Wir zwei allein *(1992) Everybody Sunshine *(1991) Do the Limbo Dance *(1990) Crazy for You *(1989) Is Everybody Happy? *(1989) Our First Night Together *(1989) Looking for Freedom *(2007) Bob Esponja, la película